thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adreanna Danish
This is a tribute made by Summer/Blissfully Mine. They belong to me as I have written them and came up with all the information for this tribute. You may use them for your games, but with my permission. Please do not use them without it, or if you see somebody else using or stealing this tribute or any other tributes of mine, please notify me immediately. If the image is already in use, also notify me ASAP. Thank you. Adreanna Danish's Information Name: '''Adreanna Bella Danish '''Pronunciation: '''Ay-dree-ah-nah Bell-ah Dah-nish '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''13 '''Appearance: '''Adreanna has a rather non-appealing appearance, so she'd most likely not get noticed by that but instead her personality. She isn't exactly the definition of pretty, really, whatsoever, as she has scars practically all over herself. Her scars are extremely noticeable as the clothing she wears is rather revealing, like short-cut tank tops or ripped pants, so any exposed skin most likely has a scar placed within that area. Even if she says she doesn't care about them if someone points them out, she truly does care about it and wishes she'd be as pretty as other girls, but knows that the scars are permenant, as she has keloid. Adreanna has quite a pale-looking skin tone, with ashy knees and elbows, as she never really took care of or cared about her appearance. She is extremely athletic (but skinny as well), being very lightweight at only 100 pounds. She has nice calves and her legs are automatically sealed as very fit and muscular (as she does run a lot). She is, however, quite tall, being 5'11. As for Adreanna's facial features, her complexion is rather clear as she's never gotten scars on her face, even if they were supposed to be caused by acne. Her face is actually the fairest part than the rest of her body, and even her lips are pale as well, although she almost always tints them with available lipstick. She has a patch of acne around the edges of her chin, reddened and irritated, as she always scratched at it. Her hair always grew at an extremely short rate, and when it did grow, and never reached past her chin, so she always trimmed it up into a precise pixie cut. Her hair color was naturally black, and everyone always assumes that she dyes it, although she inherited the hair color from her father, with a few natural highlights of mocha brown within a few strands of her hair. She has very, very light brown eyes, with long eyelashes. Her nose is quite small, and her lips are fairly thin. '''Personality: '''Adreanna lives on an "Every Man for Himself" type of motto. She really doesn't care about anyone, not even herself, as far as attitude and hair and looks goes. Some would mistake her for a boy, based on her actions and appearance, because really she does look like one and practically acts like one. She's actually quite the independent person and can progress with or without people assisting her. She thinks that allies rather slow her down then urge her forward, as she only accepts to self-motivation and declines alliances as obstacles in her path to success. She's not a very friendly person nor is she very merciful, but she isn't brutal or snarky or bloodthirsty, either. She's just really secluded and concealed about anything, really, and would almost never open up to someone unless they're bothering her or she feels like she's gotten close enough to them - which hardly ever happens, as once again, she's more of a self-reliant and lives on an individualistic type of basis. Although, if someone decides to tease or attempt to hurt her, she'll definitely switch to defense mode and let go of the persona she usually contains. Once again, she doesn't care about what others think of her, but if they try to tease or mess with her, she won't take lightly to it and most likely get them back for it. She may come across as scary to others as they may not know what she'll do to them, although she appreciates it, since she likes to come off as frightening, so others won't bother to irritate her. She really doesn't love anything, and her only hobbies are just mainly fitness, sleeping and being by herself just doing her own things. She doesn't enjoy any public activites and if she does happen to be greeted into an alliance, she'll come off as quiet and silent, before leaving them, once again, sticking to her motto. She's the greatest example of a tomboy, but she still has her feminine traits, just hidden deep inside of her. '''Weapon(s): '''Adreanna is more of a hand-to-hand reliant type of person, so this would be her first and primary choice. She has done a lot of combat back in her district, although many of her opponents pulled out weapons, equalling to the scars all over her body. She did, however, beat a few of them, as she knows some skilled techniques that could be used to knock a weapon out of one's hand and such. The only problem to this is that it's risky, but Adreanna is rather fearless, and even if she does get stabbed, she thinks of it as just another scar to be added to the collection and keep her focus on trying to either - one - stun the opponent, allowing her time to run, or two, try to use their weapon to her ability and be the one with the upper hand. Either way, she'd use hand-to-hand almost all of the time, as she is quite a skilled veteran. Another weapon she'll use if she's forced to is a (preferably, large) '''morning star. She did like how many would underestimate it to be a rather damaging weapon, as it'd make it even easier for her to throw them off. She'd usually aim for the most fatal areas, especially with the spiked ends, which is normally the throat, head, or abdomen. Backstory: ''(Written in first person to enhance feelings, emotions, and movements. This may involve harrassment and gore. Discretion is advised.)'' My dad abused me and my brother, Herbert, since I could remember. He'd usually just knock Herbert out cold and slash a belt at me until I eventually passed out with throbbing, bitter pain echoing inside of me. My mother didn't care much, either. She'd watch it and ignore the both of me and Herbert's screams of agony, but she eventually passed away from illness. I never really felt affection for anyone or anything, including myself, so it didn't affect me long after her passing. But I know the one thing that gave me hope was Herbert, and only him. I had planned recently my escape. It was crystal clear of how I was going to do it. I had observed my father's actions and routines for a month, and knew just the right time to do it. To disguise myself. To run free...to stop any more scars that would come from him, at least. ---- "Herbert," I murmur, tapping him. "Herbert. Wake up, will you?" A purple bruise was planted right under his chin. I frowned, going over to get a bucket of ice. Returning, I quickly splash the ice water on his face and he begins coughing, his eyes fluttering open gently. "Reanna, what are you-" "Listen here and listen good, this is extremely important and a one-time-only type of thing, got it?" He nods, a glint of nervousness sparking in his eyes. I resist the urge to break a smile, but instead, keep a straight face. "We're going to make it out of here." He smiles, chuckling. "You're insane. Come on, we both know that'll never happen-" I bite the inside of my cheek, somewhat disappointed. "I'm being serious. If you don't go, I'm sticking with this. I want freedom." His grin fades and he shakes his head. "It's not even legal-" "It's legal. Some kids are homeless and don't have parents. They're still on the streets. They're not arrested, or dead. Come on..." I whisper, hearing the door open. He begins to nod. "Okay. What do we do?" "Tomorrow morning. We get up, dad makes us wash up and use makeup to cover the bruises, there's a bobby pin in the third drawer. The flat end is what I'll use to twist the screws and pop the window open. I need you to distract dad with some type of scene, anything possible to hold him off for, at the most, two minutes. I'll throw a vase at the wall by Father's room, at least to distract him. Within that time he goes to check, run over to the bathroom as fast as you can. That's when we go." I inhale deeply at the end, merely out of breath. The next morning, I hear father call from the kitchen, demanding for me and Herbert to freshen up. I smile a little, but purse my lips and continue to the bathroom. I pull out the third drawer, imagining the bobby pin to be right in the spot I always saw it in, but it's not. Hearing footsteps, I look into a mirror and see my reflection, but someone else as well. My father. With the pin. "Looking for this?" He asks, smirking. "Nothing you say is secret. Your plan of escaping failed, darling. And now, because of that, you get this." He pulls out a small syringe with orange liquid inside. I shift uncomfortably, looking for a way to protect myself, but to no avail once a stinging sensation washes over the nape of my neck. I instantly turn to elbow him in the nose, but he catches it and slams me into the shower tub. The curtains and metal bar fall behind me and I try to get up, but something pulls me down. Looking down at myself, I see nothing, but notice that I'm beginning to fall. Looking at my father, I see three versions of him. All of them have the same, menacing look on their faces. I wake up in the bathroom again, still sprawled inside of the bathtub. Pulling myself to my feet, my vision is blurry and I see something glistening and put my hand out to touch it, but recoil after seeing that it is a shard of glass. Looking at the mirror, it's shattered to pieces, a hammer laying down by the toilet. A sharp pain extends from my calf to my ankle, and I look down to see an almost perfectly straight line of blood running down it. I grimace. How long have I been here? Three days? Four? However long it was, it has made me parched. Pulling at the sink water faucet, I wait for water to come through but it never does. I frown, going over to the bathtub instead and try to get water out of it. Same thing. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion as my clothes are soaking wet, so where did that even come from... Pulling at the door handle, it doesn't budge. I jam at it continuously, trying to get it to open until my hand slips on it's grip and I fly back, banging my head on the floor. Getting back up on my feet, I bang at the door over and over, screaming and moaning for help. "Herbert...Father...someone...H-Help! I...I'm stuck in...in here! Y-You can help me...p-please..." I don't hear anything at first, but eventually, approximately two minutes later, I hear Herbert's voice and feel the corners of my lips pulling up into a small smile. "Adreanna? Is that you? I haven't heard you in a week...Dad said you ran away..." He says softly, his voice bringing my joy. "I know, can you please open up the door, Herbert?" "I can't do that." The voice suddenly turns monotone, but the door flies open. I see half of his face bolted with metal, the other half natural, although his eye sewed shut. I clasp a hand over my mouth in shock. "H-Herb...W-Wha..." I can barely make out full words until my father appears behind him, a screwdriver in his hands. "What the power of experimental procedures can do, isn't that right," He nudges the boy, as if urging him to say something. "Reanna." Herbert finishes his sentence in his past voice, the high-pitched squeaky one that I'd live off of. That I'd love. Now it's gone, with me horrified, standing in the hallway of my house. An utter cry escapes my throat and I cup his face, crying out some squeaky and rough noise that flows from my throat. I assume it's a soft scream. "Why?!" I cry into his face, trying to find any life of the boy he used to be. "Why did you change him? Why did you do this? This is practically as worse as death, you monster!" I scream, averting my line of vision to my father. "He was so innocent, so buoyant, just...just...why would you do this to your son?! I don't get it?! Why did you have children to do these stupid, freaking experiments that practically ruin what you made!" I scream, resisting the urge to slap him. "You are a monster, a horrible, horrible monster. You don't deserve to have a family like this." He just smirks before beginning to laugh hysterically. I feel for the shard of glass, cutting my hand once I find it, but ignoring the pain. I drag it across his face without hesitation as he lets out a sharp cry. I throw the shard to the ground, kicking him with my combat boots, causing his body to instantly spring onto a wall. He looks at me, his right eye ruined. "You take an eye, you lose an eye, right?" I ask him, kicking him in the stomach again before shoving him to the ground. "You didn't think your daughter would learn to defend herself eventually?" I mutter, lifting my foot to kick him in the face before he grabs it and twists it at an awkward angle with great strength. I yelp in pain. "No, I thought of that. That's why I prepared as well." He replies, throwing my foot in a backwards direction, causing me to lose balance and fall on my back. Pain throbs through my shin and I twist my face into a pained expression, trying to put the thought aside. The robot, or Herbert, comes on top of me with it's mechanical fingers wrapping around my throat. I gasp for air and begin coughing as the grip just gets tighter and tighter, although his eyes looking to the side. I'm not going to die without getting to see the one thing that kept me going, staring back at me, just one more time. I pat his face with my free hand, trying to turn his chin to look straight at me, but he refuses. "Herbert, look at me." He still refuses. "Look. At. Me," I murmur, my oxygen beginning to run out. "I need you to look at me just one more time, it's the only thing..." My peripheral vision begins to go away and I feel tears come to my eyes before Herbert looks at me, although the hand still enclosed around the ring of my neck. He begins to jerk awkwardly. "I-Eh, p-ple-" He begins making stuttering noises, jerking awkwardly before letting go and saying one thing I'm glad that he recognizes. "A-Adreanna." "Herbert...you're.." "N-No. A-Adreanna. I-I'm n...not okay..." He jerks again, with a pained look. "So-Something's wrong." I cup his face gently, hugging him. "It's okay." "N-No," He pushes me away, shaking his head rapidly. "I-I don't f-feel...human..." Tears come to my eyes again as I look at the same shard of glass from earlier in his hand. He tries to stab himself multiple times, but with the jerking going on, it seems like he doesn't have the accuracy. "P-Please...p-put...put me out of..." I dread the words that come from his mouth. "My misery." He places the shard in my lap, spasming even more out of control. I feel tears come again. "What did you do to distract dad?" I ask, forcing my eyes on him. "I...A-Adreanna, that's not-" "What...did you do..." I murmur. "Please." "I faked a seizure. He knew I never had seizure. He heard everything. H-He punched me and I-I woke up under some sim-simulation. I-I wanted to help when da-dad was in the bathroom hurting you...but t-the robot...the robot he made me into refused progressing any actions that I wanted to send from my b-brain to the rest of my b-body," He mumbles, blood beginning to spill from his lips as he continues to jerk, although something different. The weight in my hands is gone and I notice the shard lodged into his heart. "Shutting down." The monotone voice takes over, but he still has his eyes on me. "Looking at: Adreanna Danish. Relationship: Sister. Age 15." "NO!" I fall forward instantly as his body slides down the wall, liquid crimson trailing with it. His eyes fix on me, cold, and a small whirring noise shuts off, the same one that had came from him all along. "Last sight: Adreanna Danish." The monotone voice fades away and I scream, shaking him awake, trying to wake him up again. I shake my head furiously, screaming at him before my father pulls me by the hair and injects another serum into me. And that's when I plunge into darkness, which made me fall asleep for the next two years. ---- "Ms. Danish, are you sure you want to do this?" I remember the old days when my father was a rich doctor, who made decent money for our family. I remember the company he worked with, which is where I am now. "It's a risky procedure. You do know that if the results don't come out precisely accurate, you could have-" "Permanent vision loss. I know, just do it already, will you?" The doctor purses her lips before nodding. "Alright. Preperations will start within fifteen minutes." She says, turning on her heel and walking off into a different direction. "Great," I mutter, looking down the hall, my small pair of scissors fitted into my back pocket. "Do you have a restroom?" I ask to the receptionist. She nods. "Yes, down this hall and to the left." "Thanks." Following her directions, I look around to make sure nobody has any clear sight of me before sliding inside, pulling off the sweater and sweatpants I had on before, revealing a navy-colored tank top and black leggings. Taking out my messy bun, I watch my hair drop to my shoulders, the ends cut ideally. I just have to mimic that. Taking the scissors. with shaky hands, I bring it up to my ear, watching as I trim a thick strand of hair off. It falls to the floor in cluttered, short pieces. I continue doing that all the way around my head until it's the desired length. After I finish, I grade it internally, the ends a bit more slanted than expected, although decent. I hear a knock on the door. "Adreanna, your surgery is to be due any second now. Please come out." Pulling down at my top, I swing the door open. Before my eyes, I'm wheeled down the hallway on my back, the white lights going in an imaginary line. Up or down? I can't tell. It illuminates one of the assistants' face, his green eyes just glued onto whatever is in my way. Within a few seconds, I'm inside a dim room, my eye being propped widely open. "Is this going to hurt?" I ask softly, my voice scratchy. "Possibly. Depends on your level of tolerance." I swallow as I see a small needle and feel small but sharp pains revolving around my pupil. After around ten minutes, a light brown colored lens is placed on before the same sharp pains repeat in the same circular motion again. After thirty more minutes of doing it on the other eye, it's over, and the doctor brings out a small mirror, placing it in front of me. I look at my reflection, my eyes no longer crystal-blue. They're light brown. Just how I wanted. Strengths: '''Adreanna is very good at '''hand-to-hand combat, practicing many skills and techniques and knowing how to catch the opponent off-guard and such. Adreanna is also quite good in running, '''as well as '''accuracy. Anything fitness-wise, she'll most likely excel at, although the ones listed above are the ones that she's grown up mastering. Weaknesses: '''Adreanna, once again, is quite '''cold-hearted, so she really lacks affection and emotion whatsoever ever since what happened in her backstory took place. She's also quite off with plant identification, '''and she's not very good with '''stealth. '''Fear(s): '''Adreanna fears that she won't be able to save someone that she may have gotten close to, if they were to be in a situation where her that certain person is dying, as it'll most likely bring back memories of how she failed to save her brother. '''Token: '''The same bland, black bobby pin she's kept all along. '''Alliance: '''Adreanna would prefer to be alone, although would also ally with one person, preferably a trustworthy male. '''Reaped/Volunteered: '''Volunteered Category:17 year olds Category:Females Category:District 13 Category:Blissfully Mine's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer